


Needle in a Haystack Life

by karrenia_rune



Category: The Goonies (1985)
Genre: Future Fic, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, an adult Mikey, the titular leader of the Goonies takes some time to reflect on everything that he gained and loss and how much each and everyone has come to mean to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle in a Haystack Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rydain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydain/gifts).



Disclaimer: The Goonies belongs to the WB and its producers and directors as do the characters who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine. The title was inspired by the Switchfoot song by the same name and is set in the future, think college years or just afterward. It's a first person POV and I think you'll be able to tell which character is doing the narration.."

 

"Needle in a Haystack Life"

I can't really tell you if one's experiences in childhood whether good or bad have a way of shaping what one becomes as an adult. However, that fall afternoon changed mine. At the time we were just a bunch of suburban kids whose parents were facing foreclosure on their homes. And all because some muckety-muck developers with more money than heart decided our area would make a nice golf course.

Of course that isn't the life-changing event that I'm trying to get to; because that came later on.

You see were bored, and by we, I meant my friends and I. My brother, Brand, usually found something to do, mostly involving exercise because he was a jock and older and taller, and seemed to take the chore of making a younger brother's life miserable quite eagerly. I used to say a lot of things about him, but Brand wasn't a decent guy. But getting back to the main point, bored teenagers with a penchant for both inventiveness and property damage would be a terrible mix.

How we got up to the attic that fall afternoon, and stumbled upon that old map dating back to the 1800's was a story in of itself.

I don't really like to talk about it much, now, and the gang has more or less spread out across the country. Yeah sure, we talk on the phone or send email, but it's not the same.

You ask what I do for a living? Well, I guess you could say I followed in the old man's footsteps. Yeah, I know that I said that being a curator was the ultimate in blahness, but if there's anything that autumn adventure taught me that it anything was worth doing; then it was worth doing well.

And for another thing I believed back then with every fiber of my being, and I still do, that I shared a visceral connection with the former owner of that old pirate map, One-Eye Willie. He taught me to look at just about everything with different eyes.

I stayed in Portland, went to college in the city and got my degree. Brand, my brother went on to play hockey, but back then I kinda knew that he wasn't just another jock; he knew a thing or two as well. For example, back then, I hadn't the faintest clue what a scrimshaw was. Brand told me it was the word for carvings on whale bones. Thanks, Brand.

My friends, we've stayed in touch. Mouth and Steff, they're around and I think they may or may not hook up, and I think we all recalled just how adversarial they were in the get-go. Lawerence, true to his word and bless his generous heart, took care of the big guy. After all, it was not like he had anywhere else to go. They've done all right for themselves. Clark, his given name, sells cars and Steff sells homes. Now there's an interesting combination for you!

And what about Data, you ask?

Well, Data, and I still tend to think of him by his old nickname, instead of his real name. I guess It's not just 'cause of nostalgia but also the nickname had become so ingrained that I just could not think of him in any other way. He works for IBM or some 

I don't feel old, looking back this way. I guess there came a point in my life when I realized that I couldn't stay a kid forever. If you know what I mean?

Andie has said that she would like to move away from Oregon, to somewhere where it does not drizzle half the time and cloud over the other half, but I don't think she means it. You know, in the beginning Andie came from what we used to call the other side of the tracks. But at heart, she was one of us, a true blue Goonie. And if there's one very important thing I've learned is that labels, classifications we put on people: geek, nerd, jock, cheerleader, for example. You know something, the really don't mean that much once you've gotten to know people and look beyond the labels and to see things with different eyes.

I can see Andie signaling to me from the hallway that connects the kitchen to the office so I'd best go in for dinner. I think that somewhere out there, some when that old rascal, One-Eyed Willie would be winking in approval. "Thank you, Willie. Thank you."


End file.
